This disclosure relates generally to use of optical equipment and techniques with subterranean wells and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a remote pumped multiple core optical fiber system.
Fiber amplifiers have been used for amplifying optical signals in optical fibers. However, optical pumping for a fiber amplifier is typically provided via a separate optical fiber. Thus, to provide direct optical amplification in a well, at least one additional optical fiber needs to be installed in the well.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of constructing and operating optical systems in wells.